


On Paper

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On paper, Pansy looked bad and Astoria looked good and that was the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Paper

Pansy's name is in the mud because she stood up and didn't want to die. Alone, it doesn't sound like such a bad thing but Harry Potter saved the world, caused a revolution in the ministry and Pansy's name stands against that. That is why Astoria Greengrass is marrying Draco Malfoy fresh out of Hogwarts when she would struggle to find her clit with a map. More importantly it is why Pansy isn't. Astoria is wide eyed and innocent, not a clue about reality, shielded from the war and free from detentions or nightmares. She is tiny, pale, and sickly looking in a way that makes the political arena not think of her as a threat. Lucius doesn't care that Draco loves Pansy, that Pansy supported Draco when he was trying to fix the cabinet. Image is what matters and in post-war politics Astoria looks good and Pansy doesn't. It is as simple as that.


End file.
